Love & Consequences
by thera10
Summary: House ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son café.« Alors elle attendait que tu lui demandes ! » affirma l’oncologiste.« Oh ! C’est ça qu’elle voulait dire quand elle a dit ‘quand estce que tu vas me le demander ?’ »


**_Love & Consequences_**

_Auteurs:Thera & Céline  
__Genre: général, romance, House/Cuddy pairing, humour  
Spoiler: aucun  
Rating: K+_

_Disclaimers__ : La série ainsi que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Dommage d'ailleurs rolleyes Nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note des Auteurs :_

_Thera__ : Quand j'aime à fond une série, l'envie d'écrire me prend rapidement. J'ai pensé qu'écrire sur House M.D serait tendu parce que le personnage de Gregory House est complexe, que la série oscille entre drame et dérision…finalement l'écriture s'est faite presque naturellement, c'est sorti avec une facilité presque déconcertant. Alors voilà notre première fic sur cette série en espérant que ça vous plaise, et on espère aussi avoir respecté les personnages et l'esprit de la série._

_Céline : Après avoir découvert que nous adorions toutes les deux la série House et le ship House/Cuddy, écrire une fic ensemble nous est presque apparu comme évident !  
Ecrire avec Thera est toujours un plaisir, sa façon de voir les choses étant toujours si proche de la mienne, en mieux ! mdr  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que nous avons pris de plaisir à l'écrire !_

Feedbacks, bons ou mauvais, sont bienvenus !!!

* * *

Lisa sortit du magasin ses paquets à la main. Elle regarda sa montre, elle avait encore du temps avant de retourner à l'hopital, pourtant elle se décida à rentrer. Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle allait écourter sa pause de midi et se remettre au travail. Elle accéléra le pas et se mit à traverser la galerie marchande.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Ce petit tour dans les magasins l'avait plus ou moins détendue, elle avait pris du temps pour elle, chose qui n'était pas toujours facile quand on s'appelait Lisa Cuddy et qu'on dirigeait un hopital, ou pire encore quand on devait gérer le comportement horripilant du docteur House.

A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit mais se figea presque aussitôt quand elle crut reconnaître un visage qui lui était familier. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle releva le menton comme pour avoir une vision plus nette. Elle se fraya finalement un chemin entre les gens, adressant quelques excuses pour passer, et rapidement elle atteignit la personne en question. Elle était postée devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements et la contemplait.

- Stacy ? tenta Lisa s'approchant davantage.

Stacy délaissa la vitrine et se retourna vers Lisa un air surpris au visage. Elles s'étreignirent rapidement puis échangèrent un sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lisa encore sous le choc de la croiser ici.

- Je suis en ville pour la journée, commença-t-elle en souriant, je suis venue auditionner un témoin pour mon client, je rentre ce soir.

Lisa acquiesça de la tête. Elle imaginait que c'était pour cela que Stacy ne les avait pas prévenu de son passage en ville, après tout elle n'était là que pour la journée. Et puis elle songeait aussi que Stacy craignait de créer des remous comme la fois précédente.

- Tu as le temps de prendre un café Lisa, maintenant que je suis « découverte » ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant, l'hopital peut encore attendre.

- Alors allons-y.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche et prirent une table.

La conversation allait bon train. Lisa se surprit à prendre plaisir à parler avec Stacy. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pu discuter. Même quand Stacy était revenue brièvement à Princeton, elles n'avaient guère passé de temps ensemble.

Par le passé elles avaient souvent été amenées à se côtoyer. House et Lisa se connaissaient déjà quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Stacy, inévitablement les deux femmes étaient devenues plus ou moins amies. Elles s'étaient davantage rapprochées quand Greg avait fait son infarctus, elles s'étaient soutenues mutuellement, elles se battaient ensemble, Lisa pour son ami House, Stacy pour son amant.

Et aujourd'hui, Lisa passait un bon moment en compagnie de Stacy, ne se préoccupant pas alors des répercussions de cette rencontre impromptue. A cet instant, elle ne se questionnait pas de savoir si elle devait mentionner cette entrevue avec son médecin le plus brillant, lui si sensible encore au sujet touchant Stacy.

Ayant laissé son esprit vagabonder quelques instants, Lisa se concentra à nouveau sur les paroles de Stacy.

- Je suis contente que Mark aille mieux, ça doit être un grand soulagement pour vous, dit-elle dans un sourire compatissant.

- Oui et la situation s'est débloquée entre nous, on est à nouveau heureux, conclut Stacy.

Lisa se contenta de porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres, et grimaça sous le contact froid du liquide. A force de discuter elles en avaient oublié de boire leur café. Stacy réprima un rire avant de commander deux autres cafés qu'on leur apporta aussitôt.

- Et…comment va Greg ? murmura Stacy d'une voix incertaine.

Lisa se crispa tout à coup, elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas éviter indéfiniment le fait que la conversation allait dériver sur House. Elle remua avec lenteur la cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

- Il va bien, répondit-elle le regard perdu dans son café, il travaille beaucoup.

- Oui j'imagine, murmura à nouveau Stacy.

- Tu le connais…il râle toujours mais il adore avoir des nouveaux cas !

- C'est tout Greg !

Stacy se mordit la lèvre, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler de Greg, mais c'était incontrôlable. Elle faisait déjà un effort quasi surhumain pour ne pas aller le voir.

- Je suis désolée Lisa, commença-t-elle, je ne devrais pas te demander ça…je sais que vous êtes amis et ça te met dans une position inconfortable.

Lisa se contenta de lui sourire presque gênée. Elle remua légèrement sur sa chaise tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Puis la conversation prit un autre tournant et elles se mirent à parler de Wilson et de ses commérages. Cela leur valut de bons éclats de rire comme elles se remémoraient certains souvenirs concernant le pauvre Jimmy.

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi ? questionna tout à coup une Stacy intéressée.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je vais très bien, répondit Lisa désireuse de clore rapidement le sujet.

- Allez Lisa, insista Stacy, raconte moi un peu ta vie...et par pitié ne me ressorts pas le couplet sur « je dirige un hopital je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une vie privée ».

- Je t'assure que l'hopital est très prenant, se défendit Lisa.

- Oui mais je t'ai connu plus bavarde sur ta vie, plaisanta son amie.

Lisa était lasse de ce petit jeu. Et elle savait que Stacy avait flairé quelque chose et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

- Je sors avec Greg, lâcha alors Lisa.

Elle garda le regard fixement sur Stacy analysant le moindre rictus de son visage qui aurait pu trahir une émotion. Le rire. Ce fut ce qui traversa en premier lieu Stacy, elle se mit à rire. Lisa se contenta de lui sourire crispée.

- Sérieusement Lisa, dit-elle encore tout sourire, il se passe quoi dans ta vie ? tu as quelqu'un ?

Cuddy baissa les yeux et se passa une main incertaine dans les cheveux. Elle savait que beaucoup étaient surpris de la savoir avec Gregory House, mais venant de Stacy la réaction ne lui plaisait guère. Cuddy releva finalement la tête et regarda Stacy en silence quelques instants, le temps pour l'ex de Greg d'intégrer les paroles de Lisa.

- Tu…veux dire que…oh !

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- J'avoue que…je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exprima une Stacy complètement abasourdie.

- Wilson pense tout le contraire, selon lui c'était à prévoir…à force de jouer au chat et à la souris, murmura-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Stacy lui lança un regard inquisiteur se demandant pourquoi Lisa parlait tout à coup de Wilson.

- Désolé…j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère…je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise, la situation est quelque peu embarrassante, avoua Lisa.

- Non pas du tout, tenta Stacy, c'est…c'est juste que…que…oui tu as raison c'est embarrassant !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire gêné. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Lisa se reprocha intérieurement d'avoir mis au courant Stacy. Non pas qu'elle estime que sa relation avec Greg nécessitait d'être cachée. Seulement Stacy était une femme qui comptait énormément pour House, et se retrouver en face de son ex en train de lui avouer sa relation avec Greg, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Et ce n'était peut-être pas à elle de lui annoncer…mais après tous les deux femmes s'étaient croisées tout à fait par hasard.

- Lisa ?

Cela la sortie de ses pensées, elle se contenta de relever les yeux sur Stacy.

- Je peux te poser une question ? questionna alors Stacy.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle non sans crainte de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement entre vous, avec Greg ?

Le visage de Lisa changea tout à coup, elle semblait agacée par la question.

- Que veux-tu savoir Stacy hein ? commença Lisa d'une voix à demi agressive, que crois-tu qu'il se passe exactement entre Greg et moi ?

Stacy tenta de l'arrêter, elle était surprise de la réaction de Cuddy. Et surtout elle voulait pouvoir s'exprimer, mais Lisa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu penses probablement comme tout le monde, poursuivit-elle, que c'est qu'une histoire de sexe pour pallier à nos frustrations mutuelles !

- Parce que c'est autre chose ? balança Stacy agacée par l'agressivité de Lisa, on est bien en train de parler de Gregory House là, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul et unique House incapable d'entretenir une relation avec une femme.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, renchérit Lisa, alors que tu as partagé pendant 5 ans sa vie !

- C'est exactement pour cette raison que je dis ça Lisa, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lisa détourna le regard. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la foule qui se pressait dans les magasins. Elle n'avait pas besoin des doutes des autres concernant sa relation avec Greg, elle avait déjà les siens qu'elle tentait de refouler. Avoir une relation avec Greg n'était pas toujours chose facile pourtant elle savait que c'était bien plus qu'une attirance physique. Ils avaient sauté le pas et se donnaient les moyens pour que ça marche.

- Ecoutes Lisa, reprit Stacy d'un ton plein de gentillesse, ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions…je veux juste te mettre en garde…

- Mais pourquoi diable tout le monde veut me mettre en garde ?! soupira-t-elle.

- House sera toujours House, il ne changera pas, poursuivit l'avocate, il aura toujours besoin de solitude et dans ces moments là il n'hésitera pas à t'envoyer balader…il n'a pas les mêmes attentes que toi dans une relation et…

- Parce que tu peux prétendre connaître mes attentes ?

- Lisa, on est toutes pareilles nous les femmes, on désire toute l'homme idéal qui…

- Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire au prince charmant Stacy !

Stacy leva les yeux excédée. Elle pensait que Lisa n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Pourtant elle aurait cru le contraire, Lisa connaissait House, elle devait savoir comment il était.

- Lisa, tenta Stacy d'un ton plus doux.

La jeune femme releva des yeux humides sur Stacy. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pensait pas que Lisa était si sensible au sujet.

- Pourquoi lui ? poursuivit Stacy, il y a des tas d'hommes qui rêveraient de sortir avec toi, qui seraient prêts à te rendre heureuse…tu préfères renoncer à…

- Je ne renonce à rien du tout ! se défendit Lisa. Pourquoi Greg ? Parce qu'il est le seul à me rendre heureuse justement…ça ne s'explique pas…c'est lui c'est tout !

- Je connais ce sentiment, j'ai ressenti ce que tu décris mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on parle de Greg…il sera toujours le même…et à terme tu en souffriras. Tu ne mérites pas ça Lisa !

Lisa se sentait à nouveau agacée, mais elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. Après tout elle savait que les intentions de Stacy n'étaient pas mauvaises.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'envisager la possibilité qu'entre Greg et toi ça n'a pas fonctionné parce que ce n'était pas « fait » pour fonctionner ?

Stacy fixait attentivement Lisa et buvait littéralement ses paroles. Lisa semblait avoir capté toute l'attention de l'avocate.

- Chaque relation est différente, poursuivit Lisa dans un murmure, je ne vis pas les mêmes choses avec Greg que tu as pu vivre avec lui…et oui Greg sera toujours Greg, toujours aussi exaspérant et prétentieux, toujours à avoir raison…il aura toujours besoin de ses moments de solitude…

Elle marqua une pause comme ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire.

- Mais c'est aussi ça qui le rend attirant et…

- Lisa, coupa Stacy, je ne cherche pas à noircir ton bonheur…je voulais simplement que tu ais toutes les cartes en main…je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres comme j'ai pu souffrir…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…je connais Greg, termina Lisa comme pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Elles se sourirent amicalement. Le malaise entre les deux femmes avait disparu, elles avaient pu se parler franchement. Et finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, songea Lisa.

Stacy lança tout à coup un regard intrigué à Lisa.

- J'aurais une dernière question, commença-t-elle amusée, entre vous c'est toujours aussi…animé même maintenant que vous êtes ensembles?

- Tu veux dire…est-ce qu'il essaie toujours autant de me créer des problèmes, de me faire sortir de mes gongs ? En gros de me rendre la vie impossible ? Alors la réponse est…oui ! conclue Lisa dans un large sourire.

- Wow ça doit être quelque chose, répondit Stacy dans un rire.

Pour unique réponse, Lisa lui sourit davantage. C'est vrai que leur relation professionnelle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ils se cherchaient sans cesse et House continuait à la provoquer avec ses remarques salaces.

- Je n'imagine même pas alors au…

- Tu ne préfères pas savoir, interrompit Lisa en souriant.

Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent d'un même rire.

Finalement les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent et Lisa reprit la direction de son hôpital.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à bon port. Elle attrapa les paquets qu'elle avait mis sur la banquette arrière, verrouilla sa voiture et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle se rendit compte alors que depuis qu'elle avait quitté Stacy, elle ne cessait de se remémorer la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec elle. Cela l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Et les mots de Stacy se répétaient à l'infini dans sa tête.

Bien sûr que House était un homme qui avait du mal dans les relations humaines, mais… il était House ! Elle devait avouer que son charme, son regard bleu et son honnêteté l'avaient depuis longtemps touchée. Mais pendant toutes ces années, elle avait du se retenir, s'effacer, d'abord parce que House et Stacy étaient tombés amoureux, puis ensuite pour le bien de son hôpital. Mais à présent, les choses avaient changé. Cuddy se donnait une nouvelle chance aujourd'hui avec Greg.

Néanmoins peu de choses entre eux avaient changé. Lui continuait à lui faire des remarques intempestives sur ses tenues et à râler lors des consultations. Elle persistait à freiner ses décisions parfois folles en terme de diagnostics médicaux et à l'obliger à aller en consultations, à se 'mélanger' au courant des mortels comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

Evidemment qu'il n'était pas parfait. Il avait ce don de regarder les choses de loin, afin de savoir exactement où frapper. Elle en avait d'ailleurs parfois fait les frais. Et puis surtout il se fondait sous cette carapace, un mélange de provocation, de prétention, et d'indifférence face à la race humaine. Pourtant il était brillant. Le meilleur docteur de son hôpital, le meilleur diagnosticien du pays même !

Et puis il avait ce sens de l'humour si particulier… Cassant mais à la fois si touchant… Elle ne savait pas le décrire mais devait avouer qu'elle l'appréciait !

Il savait la surprendre, et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de cela. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation monotone qui tomberait dans la routine. Et elle savait qu'avec House, il y avait peu de chances pour que cela arrive.

Mais peut être, comme l'avait souligné Stacy, qu'elle finirait par souffrir à un moment ou à un autre de cette relation si attendue mais à la fois inattendue. Ce paradoxe la fit sourire…

Au fond, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle allait avoir besoin de plus, et elle n'était pas sûre que House saurait lui donner tout ce dont elle aurait besoin…

Mais pourquoi se mettait-elle à douter ? Cette conversation avec Stacy l'avait plus secouée que ce qu'elle avait bien voulue l'avouer. Voilà qu'elle remettait en cause sa relation avec Greg… Pourquoi s'imaginer le pire alors que tout se passait bien entre eux ?

House était ce dont elle avait besoin. Depuis peu, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Et elle était sûre que sa relation avec Greg y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait contribué à l'épanouir. Avec lui, elle était tout simplement elle.

Suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était arrivée à son bureau. Elle tourna la clé et non sans surprise y trouva un House avachi dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau.

Essayant de masquer sa surprise et son trouble, elle baissa la tête un instant afin de reprendre une contenance. Ce geste n'échappa pas à House mais il décida de l'ignorer.

- Tu es en retard au bureau, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Tu es de la police ? lui demanda une Cuddy plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Cuddy posa son sac et ses paquets sur un des petits canapés puis elle retira sa veste. House saisit sa cane, se redressa du fauteuil et se dirigea vers Lisa.

- Wow, le Docteur Cuddy se serait-elle étouffée avec une arrête de poisson à midi ?

Lisa lui lança un regard noir tout en enfilant sa blouse. House se dirigea vers le canapé et commença à farfouiller nonchalamment dans les paquets de Lisa.

- Voyons voir…quelle couleur de sous-vêtements cette fois-ci ? questionna-t-il très intéressé.

Lisa arriva en moins de deux à sa hauteur et agaçée lui arracha le paquet des mains. House fit la moue, comme un enfant à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en consultation ? demanda Cuddy.

- Consultation ? commença-t-il l'air pensif, ce mot m'est tout à coup étranger…ne serait-ce pas ce que pratique les médecins de bas étage ?

- C'est ce que le Docteur House va faire pendant ces 4 prochaines heures s'il ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! menaça-t-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Docteur Cuddy, veuillez m'excuser j'ai des patients qui m'attendent, dit-il en se dirigeant prestement vers la porte.

Lisa cacha son sourire. Maintenant elle savait comment motiver son brillant docteur.

Elle fit mine de se plonger dans sa paperasse comme elle sentit Greg, la main sur la porte, se retourner.

- Cuddy ?

- Oui ?

- Ça va n'est-ce pas ? demanda House sérieusement.

- Tout va bien, mentit Lisa avec conviction.

- Bien…alors à plus tard.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Greg ne sorte pour assurer ses consultations.

* * *

L'ambiance entre les deux amants était particulière ce soir.

Le silence était quelque peu pesant. Peu de mots avaient été échangés depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. A plusieurs reprises, House lança quelques remarques pour provoquer Cuddy. Mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas ce qui n'échappa pas à un House plus que suspicieux. Il en resta dépité, et pour la première fois sans voix. Lisa, toujours plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Stacy, semblait ailleurs.

Depuis quelques minutes, elle avait gagné la cuisine et agissait comme un automate. Ni tenant plus House décida une nouvelle tentative d'approche.  
Il fit lentement quelques pas vers Cuddy, qui lui tournait le dos, posa sa cane contre la table de la cuisine et vint se placer derrière elle.

- Et si on passait directement au dessert ? demanda House d'un ton espiègle.

- Laisses moi terminer ça s'il te plaît lui répondit Cuddy en le repoussant légèrement.

- Ok, comme tu veux… rétorqua House en se retournant vers le frigo et en saisissant une bière.

Il s'appuya contre la porte du frigo et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Cuddy, tentant par ce regard perçant de dénouer l'énigme du jour : le comportement étrange de son patron. Lisa soupira d'exaspération, elle sentait le regard pesant de son compagnon. Elle se sentait agacée parce qu'il était comme à son habitude nonchalant et qu'elle, ce soir, était troublée. Elle avait envie de le pousser à bout pour qu'il abandonne cette attitude.

- Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Stacy ! lui lâcha soudain Cuddy comme pour le provoquer.

Le visage de House s'illumina, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- C'était donc ça ! lança t-il en pointant sa cane sur Cuddy.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel irritée par son comportement si puéril.

- Quoi « ça » ?

- Ton attitude aujourd'hui, quand tu es revenue après le déjeuner, commença-t-il fier de comprendre enfin, …Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'avoue que je séchais sur le pourquoi du comment… Et moi qui pensait que c'était parce que je n'étais pas allé en consultations hier et qui m'interrogeais sur la façon dont j'allais me faire pardonner ce soir…

Il appuya ses derniers mots par une mimique significative.  
Lisa réprima un léger sourire. Cette façon dont il avait de dédramatiser chaque situation la surprenait chaque fois…

- Arrêtes, tu exagères. Mon attitude n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, je suis juste fatiguée, lui répondit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle sortit de la pièce, entra dans le salon et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Elle y saisit la télécommande de la télévision, et l'alluma sans conviction, abandonnant un House médusé dans la cuisine.

Il tenta, l'espace d'un instant, d'analyser la situation ainsi que la réaction de Lisa. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire. Il trouvait la situation comique. D'un pas boitant, il gagna lui aussi le salon. House observa Lisa puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il mit ses pieds sur la table basse et croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourire en coin. Lisa, la télécommande en main, zappait à la recherche d'un programme qui pouvait l'intéresser. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur « General Hospital », le soap préféré de House. Elle jeta un regard à son compagnon qui, à présent un grand sourire en travers du visage, s'assit de façon plus confortable sur le canapé. Elle soupira d'agacement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, encore plus agacée par l'attitude désinvolte de House, Cuddy appuya fermement sur le bouton « mute » de la télécommande coupant ainsi le son, puis se retourna vers son amant. House lui lança alors un regard outré.

- Cuddy ! C'est criminel ce que tu fais là ! protesta-t-il.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas me le demander ? râla Cuddy.

House se contenta de lui arracher la télécommande des mains et de remettre le son, faisant mine par la même de ne pas comprendre ce dont voulait parler Lisa. Cette dernière soupira à nouveau, se passant une main sur le visage. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la fatiguer parfois ! Décidant de ne pas se laisser faire, elle se leva finalement du canapé et vint se planter, les mains sur les hanches et le regard déterminé, devant House.

Il ne put réprimer un large sourire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Toi, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Expliques toi.

- Tu me reproches visiblement le fait que TU ais revu MON ex ! Si encore c'était moi qui l'avais revue… Mais là même pas ! Je t'assure que de mon point de vue la situation est hilarante.

Lisa ferma les yeux de peur d'exploser. Il avait le don de la rendre folle. House prenait un malin plaisir dans cette situation, il aimait manipuler les gens. Et il devait reconnaître que ce soir c'était très facile avec la personne avec qui d'ordinaire il rencontrait des complications.

- Au fait, commença-t-il d'un ton nonchalant, qu'est-ce que je dois te demander ?

- Comment va Stacy ! bouillonna Lisa, Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est dit ?...

- Oh…et comment va Stacy ? questionna-t-il innocemment.

- C'est bon…j'en ai fini pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Elle quitta le salon en soupirant et se dirigea vers la chambre. House entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer quelque peu bruyamment. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était énervée contre lui et pourtant elle restait chez lui pour dormir. Il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait peut-être poussée un peu loin.

Il resta quelques minutes encore à regarder la télévision, puis décida de rejoindre Cuddy. En entrant dans la chambre, il s'aperçu que Lisa dormait déjà. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Il ne vit pas les lèvres de Lisa s'étirer légèrement en un sourire. Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit pour se déshabiller, prendre de la vicodine et s'allonger en espérant passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

- Et de quoi ont-elles parlé ? demanda Wilson avec sa curiosité maladive.

House enfourna dans sa bouche un large morceau de donuts préalablement volé à son ami. Wilson ne s'était même pas donné la peine de protester trop habitué au comportement si juvénile de House.

- Aucune idée, répondit House encore la bouche pleine.

Stupéfait, Wilson appuya ses avants bras sur son bureau s'avançant par la même en avant et jeta un regard outré à son ami.

- Comment ça ? rétorqua Jimmy, tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

House ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son café.

- Alors elle attendait que tu lui demandes ! affirma l'oncologiste.

- Oh !!! C'est ça qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a dit « quand est-ce que tu vas me le demander ? » fit House faisant mine de comprendre enfin.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'emporta-t-il en tapant sa paume sur le bureau, tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots !

- Moi aussi j'ai de profonds sentiments à ton égard !

Wilson se leva de son fauteuil et arpenta son bureau. House le mettait dans des états pas possibles parfois. Et encore une fois il devait gérer les maladresses de son ami. C'est vrai il n'était pas réellement expert en relations amoureuses mais tout de même il avait un minimum de savoir faire !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas savoir, répondit en toute honnêteté House.

Wilson s'assit finalement sur le rebord de son bureau. Il fixa son ami le questionnant implicitement. Agacé, House soupira bruyamment.

- Ok…je ne veux pas parler de Stacy avec Cuddy ok ? Elle devrait être contente que je ne lui impose pas une discussion sur mon ex non ?

- Peut-être que Cuddy a besoin d'en parler, proposa Wilson.

- Non non non…elle essaie simplement de me piéger.

Jimmy lui lança un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et d'exaspération.

- Et bien oui, poursuivit Greg, elle veut me faire dire que je suis encore accro à Stacy, que je pense toujours à elle, bla bla bla…

- Les relations ne sont pas si tordues bon sang !

- Hey on parle de Cuddy…c'est un fin stratège, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait angoissant.

- Elle a juste besoin d'en parler, expliqua Wilson, elle veut simplement que tu la rassures !

House étendit tant bien que mal ses jambes sur le bureau sous le regard fatigué de son ami.

- Que je la rassure ?

- Elle doit savoir que Stacy c'est le passé, et qu'elle est le présent.

- Ooooh docteur Wilson, vous êtes siiii romantique, vous allez me faire pleurer, répondit-il d'une voix larmoyante en papillonnant des yeux.

- Continue de faire l'idiot et tu vas la perdre !

House se redressa tout à coup l'air sérieux.

- Elle sait que Stacy c'est le passé comme tu dis, commença Greg, pour preuve jusqu'à hier elle n'a jamais amené ça sur le tapis !

- Elle le sait parce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Wilson qui orienta à nouveau la conversation.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ! Le fait que je sois avec elle le prouve bien non !!!

- C'est une femme House ! Si nous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses…elles oui !

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que les hommes et les femmes ne fonctionnaient pas de la même façon.

House reprit son café et le finit, tandis que Wilson tentait de récupérer les miettes de son - feu - donuts. D'un coup Wilson fut interloqué par l'air rêveur qu'House adoptait.

- Quoi ? demanda Wilson.

- La vision de Lisa et Stacy parlant de…mes performances…c'est « chaud » non ?

- Tu rêves mon pauvre vieux, répondit-il en riant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles aient eu ce genre de conversation.

Déçu, House se leva finalement laissant le soin à Wilson de débarrasser les restes de leur petit déjeuner.

- Bon, commença House en se dirigeant vers la porte, je vais voir si les enfants n'ont pas fait de bêtises en mon absence, du genre casser l'IRM ou tuer un patient !

- Tu vas lui parler n'est-ce pas ? questionna Jimmy ignorant par la même la dernière remarque de son ami.

House se contenta de sourire avant de disparaître du bureau. Wilson sourit à son tour, il était confiant, il savait que House allait tout faire pour arranger le différend qu'il avait avec Cuddy.

* * *

House fit encore une fois une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau du Docteur Cuddy, ouvrant violemment les portes d'un coup précis de cane. Bien qu'habituée à ce genre d'attitude, Cuddy sursauta sous la surprise.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le bureau près à parler. Pourtant Cuddy fut plus rapide, brandissant le stylo devant son nez, elle prit la parole d'un ton ferme.

- NON House ! déclara-t-elle, il est HORS DE QUESTION que vous effectuiez une ponction lombaire sur ce pauvre patient...c'était une jolie manœuvre de ta part d'envoyer Cameron tâter le terrain mais la réponse est la même NON !

- Tu as raison de toute manière il va mourir ! rétorqua House sans grand intérêt.

Lisa resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle avait préparé toute une série d'arguments, qu'elle songeait infaillibles, pour contrer House sur la façon de soigner son dernier cas…et elle n'avait rien à faire, il abandonnait avant même la bataille commencée. C'était plus que suspect !

- La raison de ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec mon patient, commença-t-il sous le regard intrigué de Lisa, après un cours accéléré ce matin sur « comment comprendre les femmes »…

- Attends là, le coupa-t-elle brandissant à nouveau son stylo, tu as demandé conseil à un homme 3 fois divorcé ?!!

House analysa l'évidence que venait de soulever Lisa.

- Oui et bien on fait avec ce qu'on a ! se défendit-il, j'ai été tenté d'aller voir Cameron j'avoue…mais je me suis dit que son sentimentalisme allait me faire pleurer.

- Bon ça va…viens en au fait !

- Tu as donc _besoin _de savoir et _d'entendre_, commença-t-il en appuyant bien sur les mots, que Stacy c'est bel et bien fini…et que…s'il y a une personne qui pense à elle dans notre couple ce n'est pas moi mais plutôt…toi…ce qui est d'ailleurs assez étrange…tu ne serais pas tombée sur mes DVD de « The L Word » ?

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de tout tourner en dérision ?

House fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes ce qui agaça encore plus Lisa. Pourtant elle décida de se calmer, énervée elle n'arriverait pas à lui parler et la situation n'évoluerait pas.

- Ecoutes Greg, dit-elle d'un ton étonnement calme, je _sais_ qu'avec Stacy c'est fini cette fois, j'en suis consciente…

- Je savais que Wilson était un idiot, il s'est encore planté ! interrompit House.

- Est-ce que tu vas la fermer 5 min que je puisse parler ? cria presque Lisa.

Il reprit sa mine de garçon pris en faute. Lisa, fière de la façon dont elle venait de lui clouer le bec, pouvait enfin avoir la parole.

- En revoyant Stacy, poursuivit-elle, je ne me suis jamais dit que tu pouvais lui retomber dans les bras, que tu pensais toujours à elle…ou ce genre de choses…

Elle se passa une main sur le front, il était difficile pour elle de parler de tout ça. House sentit son trouble. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et posa son menton sur sa cane tout en observant Lisa.

- C'est la conversation qu'on a eu qui…m'a…perturbée, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Il releva la tête de sa cane comme elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il y vit de l'incertitude, chose qu'il n'avait guère l'occasion de voir dans le regard de Lisa Cuddy, administratrice de cet hôpital. Son envie de plaisanter lui passa instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que Stacy t'a dit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, qu'avec moi tu finirais par souffrir ? Que je ne changerais pas et que je te ferais du mal inévitablement ? C'est ça ?...Elle a raison Lisa…alors vas y, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se leva lentement et commença à traverser la pièce pour gagner la sortie, mais très vite il fut stoppé par une main sur son bras qui le fit se retourner violemment. Il rencontra alors le regard blessé de Lisa.

- Oh non House, commença-t-elle, c'est trop facile comme ça…tu as encore le beau rôle, celui de la victime, celui qu'on abandonne !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Cuddy ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité la surplombant du regard.

Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle soutint son regard. Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

- Je voudrais que tu comprennes, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'interpréter tes silences…alors quand je me retrouve en face de la personne avec qui tu as vécu 5 ans, comment ne pas me faire douter qu'un jour je serais peut-être incapable de te retenir, que tu auras à nouveau besoin de ta solitude…

- Tu n'es pas Stacy, dit-il d'un ton radouci.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant que le biper de Greg ne vienne briser l'instant. Tous les deux soupirèrent. Greg saisit son biper et lut le message.

- Wilson devait te sauver la mise quand la conversation deviendrait trop personnelle, murmura-t-elle en le regardant toujours.

- Non, répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux, c'est Cameron…mon patient est instable…

- Vas-y, dit-elle en lui tournant les talons et regagnant son bureau.

A regrets, House quitta le bureau de Cuddy. Il était à la fois soulagé et énervé d'avoir été interrompu…quoi qu'il en soit Cameron allait en faire les frais !

* * *

Elle regarda sa montre, il était plus de 21h. Elle ferma le dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le portemanteau. Elle enfila sa veste, se saisit de son sac et ses paquets et quitta son bureau. Le hall de l'hôpital était calme, elle salua l'agent de sécurité et s'apprêta à partir quand elle se stoppa nette. Il était tard mais elle avait la sensation qu'il était toujours là, il fallait qu'elle s'en assure. Elle revint sur ses pas et monta dans l'ascenseur.

D'un pas lent, ses talons claquèrent dans le couloir silencieux.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de House. Elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer à travers les baies vitrées. Il était assis à son bureau, dos à elle, il semblait fixer la fenêtre tout en faisant tourner sa cane dans les airs. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il ruminait, tentant de comprendre comment il était passé à côté de l'énigme de Cuddy. Lui si obsédé par la vérité, dans sa propre relation il était complètement passé à côté.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte vitrée puis entra. Il fit tourner lentement son siège pour lui faire face. Il n'était pas surpris de la trouver là, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Cuddy était prévisible, mais il aurait parié qu'elle viendrait le trouver. Lisa sourit légèrement au son du jazz qui jouait un air qui lui était méconnu, avant que House ne fasse cesser la musique.

Il se redressa sur son siège comme Lisa fit quelques pas. Sa main agrippée à son sac à main, son autre tenant ses paquets, elle semblait mal à l'aise. Cette vision troubla Greg, trop habitué à la voir entrer en furie dans son bureau toujours si sûre d'elle. Ses yeux la détaillèrent avec plus d'insistance comme s'il cherchait à trouver des réponses dans son attitude.

- Comment va ton patient ? demanda-t-elle finalement lasse de se sentir observée.

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur ses joues mal rasées mais ne la quitta pas du regard.

- Toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu n'es pas venue ici pour parler de mon patient, fut son unique réponse.

- Je…j'allais rentrer, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard, alors…bonne soirée.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. House était intrigué, il ne savait pas s'il devait la retenir ou non. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, car Lisa fit volte-face. D'un pas à présent étonnement assuré, elle atteignit son bureau, posa ses sacs à terre et accorda enfin un regard à House.

- House, commença-t-elle, on a un problème !

- Hum… Je crois que tu n'as pas la bonne réplique. Dans Apollo 13, ils disent plutôt « Houston, on a un problème » railla House, prenant une grosse voix.

Son enthousiasme diminua bien vite quand il vit l'expression de Cuddy. Comme pris en faute, il baissa les yeux. Voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau toute son attention, elle reprit.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, dit-elle finalement d'une façon presque tragique.

- Et c'est un problème ? murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement devant sa confession.

- Pour toi oui, déclara-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

Le sourire de Lisa le déstabilisa. Il tenta de lire en elle, il ne savait si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse.

- Ecoutes Greg, reprit-elle sentant qu'il était perdu, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de pire dans la vie…tu fais tout pour me rendre folle, tu fais de ma vie à l'hôpital un enfer…et paradoxalement, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux…

House était étonné. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le blâme de rendre la vie des gens impossible mais il était tellement rare d'entendre aussi le contraire.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, murmura-t-elle dans un regard intense, discuter avec Stacy m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi…et sur ce que je voulais. Greg…je sais que tu seras toujours un idiot prétentieux et ça me va…je crois…

House se surprit à rire légèrement tandis que Lisa lui souriait.

- Mais il y aura un jour où j'aurai envie de remplir le vide de ma grande maison avec…un chien et des enfants…j'aimerais simplement savoir si…tu me suivras sur cette voix…et par pitié épargne moi le couplet sur le fait que tu vas me faire souffrir…

Le regard de House se focalisa sur un point invisible de son bureau quelques instants. Puis ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Lisa, elle lui rendit son regard perçant. Alors il saisit sa cane, se leva difficilement de son siège, non sans une grimace de douleur. Le cœur de Cuddy se serra, les fins de journées étaient toujours le théâtre de douleur plus violentes pour Greg.

Il se mit face à la fenêtre lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il prit finalement la parole d'une voix quasi sourde.

- Tu es bien certaine qu'un jour tu ne te lasseras pas de mon « comportement » ?

- Ne changes pas de sujet House ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens…est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

- Non…c'est simplement difficile à…dire, finit-il dans un murmure.

Lisa contourna le bureau et vint se placer derrière House. Il ne se retourna pas, sentant sa présence, il continua de fixer la fenêtre.

- Très bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée, tu passes ton temps à analyser les gens et leurs comportements pour déceler leur vérité…laisses moi jouer ce rôle pour une fois.

Il se surprit à sourire face à la ténacité de sa compagne.

- Tu méprises, tu provoques, tu blesses, tu vampirises ce qui t'entoure…tu ne fais pas ça parce que ça te plait, je ne pense pas que tu en retires quelconque satisfaction…Non c'est simplement une façon pour toi de te protéger.

Les traits du visage de House se durcirent à l'entente des paroles de Cuddy. Sa main se crispa sur sa cane et tout son corps se tendit. Lisa pouvait sentir la tension qui se dégageait de Greg. Même s'il était conscient de l'animosité qui pouvait émaner de sa personne et qu'il assumait la plupart du temps son comportement, il était surpris de la façon dont Cuddy parvenait à le décrypter. Elle ne le voyait pas simplement comme un « salopard sans pitié », comme beaucoup le qualifiait, elle avait saisi ce qui se cachait sous cette façade.

- Ta meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, poursuivit Lisa, …tu préfères blesser les autres avant qu'ils ne te blessent…parce que tu as peur des relations humaines, c'est pour ça que tu t'en exclues. Comme tu as peur de ce qui se passe entre nous…

Elle marqua une pause comme elle cherchait ses mots.

- …mais…moi aussi j'ai des craintes…c'est tout naturel…et j'ai envie de te dire bienvenue dans la réalité House !

Il était tenté de prendre la fuite. Il venait d'être démasqué. Bien sûr Wilson connaissait la nature profonde de House, et il n'avait pas mis fin à leur amitié…parce que c'était Wilson ! Elle venait de lui faire entendre ses propres doutes, ses propres peurs…et il se sentait si vulnérable. Pour House ce n'était pas envisageable de se montrer faible devant les autres. Sa faiblesse c'était sa douleur physique et rien d'autre. Il se cachait derrière son infirmité. Pourtant, une autre partie de lui-même se sentait soulagée, Cuddy savait. Elle savait ce qu'il était vraiment sous ses travers…et comme Wilson elle se trouvait encore à ses côtés. La fuite n'était tout à coup plus envisageable. Si Cuddy était encore là après tous les coups bas qu'il avait pu lui faire, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose…quelque chose qui valait sûrement la peine.

- Et combien d'années de thérapie il t'a fallu pour arriver à me psychanalyser de la sorte ? finit-il par dire sentant le besoin de tourner cela en dérision.

Elle ne put retenir un rire. Il avait été mis à nu, il avait besoin de s'en sortir par une plaisanterie, c'était aussi une façon de cacher son trouble. Le front de Lisa vint s'appuyer légèrement sur le dos de Greg, comme de ses bras elle lui enserra la taille.

- La vie nous rattrape tôt ou tard Greg…toi comme les autres, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors ça y est, on a dépassé le stade de la relation purement sexuelle, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

Il sentit le rire de Lisa dans son dos. Il sourit à sa propre remarque se moquant de lui-même, il se sentait tellement pathétique parfois. Incapable de s'en sortir sans raillerie.

- Idiot ! dit-elle en lui frappant gentiment le ventre.

Lisa sentit le corps de Greg se tendre à nouveau. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était sûre que son regard était tout à coup grave. Il lui saisit les mains et se retourna tant bien que mal. A présent ils se faisaient face. Les yeux de Greg se perdirent derrière Lisa. Elle ne bougea pas, ne désirant en aucun cas le brusquer de peur qu'il ne se braque à nouveau.

Puis Greg posa son regard sur Lisa. Elle laissa finalement échapper un soupir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Le regard de Greg était chaud et intense, si bien qu'elle sentit ses jambes flageoler.

- Lisa, commença-t-il dans un murmure.

Il avait l'habitude d'user des mots pour blesser, provoquer ou pour parvenir à ces vérités si obsédantes pour lui, mais il ne savait les utiliser autrement. Les mots étaient là, au bord de ses lèvres mais rien ne vint. C'était si inhabituel chez lui. Lisa esquissa un sourire, elle devinait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle ferma finalement les yeux comme elle sentit les lèvres de Greg contre les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de commun aux autres baisers, il était teinté de passion. Il semblait hurler les mots que Greg ne parvenait pas à prononcer. Les mains de House se posèrent délicatement sur les joues de Lisa, et cette dernière crut percevoir le bruit d'une cane tomber à terre.

Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher davantage. Leurs mains semblaient explorer mutuellement le corps de l'autre tout comme leurs langues cherchant chacune la suprématie.

Quelques minutes durant, ils s'embrassèrent avant que Cuddy n'éclate de rire contre les lèvres de House. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser comme House lança un regard suspect à une Lisa morte de rire.

- Cuddy ? tenta-t-il.

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse si ce n'est des rires qui redoublèrent.

- Cuddy ! Je vais finir par me sentir vexé là ! dit-il faussement blessé.

La vérité c'était que peu importe pourquoi elle riait, il aimait l'entendre rire. Il se surprit à penser que c'était une des plus belles choses qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Bien vite, intérieurement il se sermonna, décidément il devenait trop sentimental !

Lisa se calma finalement sous le regard amusé de House.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle en réprimant à nouveau un rire.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée, reprit-il ses mots l'air pensif.

- Je…je suis juste…bien, heureuse !

House la détailla d'un air dubitatif.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de voir un médecin Cuddy, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

- JE suis médecin, répondit-elle, et je sors avec le diagnosticien le plus réputé du pays.

- Quand je te dis que tu as besoin de voir un médecin !

Dans un sourire elle noua ses bras autour de la taille de House et se colla à lui.

- Idiot ! murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

- Encore ?! s'offusqua-t-il devant le qualificatif qu'elle employait à nouveau.

Il la sentit sourire, lui arrachant par la même un sourire lui aussi. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Cuddy comme ses mains parcouraient doucement le dos de sa supérieure.

- Tu sais généralement les femmes surnomment leurs moitiés, commença-t-il un air de dégoût face à ses propos, « mon cœur » « Chéri » « mon trésor »…mais très rarement « idiot » !

- Je t'épargne ce genre de surnoms…je sais que tu as une réputation à préserver, répondit-elle en souriant.

- En parlant de réputation, il va falloir rester discret sur le fait que je t'aime parce que tu sais je ne voudrais pas briser le pauvre petit cœur de Cameron, dit-il en prenant une moue faussement attendri.

Lisa se détacha quelque peu de House pour le regarder.

- En revanche, si tu veux clamer que je suis LE dieu du sexe, bien que je pense que personne n'en a jamais douté, ne te gênes pas, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu m'aimes ! déclara Lisa tout sourire dans un ton victorieux.

Elle n'en doutait pas réellement mais l'entendre de sa bouche pour la première fois était quelque chose. Elle le vit se baisser pour ramasser sa cane tout à coup gêné. Il se redressa, planta un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rassembler ses affaires.

- Docteur Cuddy, le mot d'ordre est DISCRETION, finit-il par dire en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, trop heureuse. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, appréciant le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise.

- Heum, commença-t-elle d'un air septique, dieu du sexe ? Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ta modestie House !

Elle se baissa à son tour et saisit ses sacs.

- Cuddy ?

- Hum ? marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il la rejoignit d'un pas boitant.

- Sois honnête et n'ais pas honte de…reconnaître mes talents exceptionnels…et avoue enfin qu'une des raisons qui fait que tu m'aimes c'est quand même parce que sexuellement c'est…wooohoo…c'est explosif non ?

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, puis quitta le bureau de Greg et s'engagea dans le couloir. Greg resta dépité quelques secondes devant son absence de réponse avant de la suivre. Il avait bien du mal à la rattraper. Ses hauts talons gagnaient toujours contre sa cane.

- Cuddy ! Cuddy ! hurla-t-il dans le silence de l'hôpital.

Il la vit se retourner, lui adresser un sourire provocateur puis reprendre son chemin en direction de l'ascenseur. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Greg. Il soupira de contentement avant de la rejoindre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout...une petite review ? 


End file.
